


Stealing

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, MSR, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Head canon: After Scully and Mulder start sleeping together, Scully takes to wearing Mulder's jerseys and shirts around the house on weekends. He loves it and ends up buying her one of her own, but she just keeps wearing his.





	Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr

On the second weekend after they started sleeping together Scully woke up in her bed to find Mulder gone. It’d been two weeks but she still felt panic clench her heart and she leapt out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. When she heard the shower start she calmed down. His gym shorts, socks, shoes, and shirt sat in a small pile next to his bad. Looking at the clock Scully realized that he must have just gotten back from a run.   
She smiled as she picked up his clothes and put them in her hamper. It all felt so domestic. The thought of their laundry in the wash together made her smile.   
Scully looked at the tee shirt and on impulse pulled it to her nose. It smelled like sweat and a smell that was particularly Mulder.   
The grey tee said ‘Oxford’ on it in faded letters with the schools emblem. The shirt was worn and soft and in a moment Scully had dropped the sheet and was pulling the shirt over her head. She knew she should find it gross that the shirt was still stained by his sweat and smelled like it but every time she pictured a young college Mulder in the shirt she felt butterflies. 

Mulder was surprised to see the empty bed when he got out of the shower. He’d been looking forward to getting into bed and snuggling up against her but when he smelled the scent of coffee and heard music from the kitchen he got over it. Mulder pulled on some clean boxers and went to find her.   
She was facing away from him standing at the counter reading something and listening to the radio. He moved slowly and she gave a little jump when his hands found her hips under the tee shirt.   
His tee shirt.   
“You stealing from me?” He asked as he nuzzled his face in her neck. 

A pattern begins to form and whenever she has a chance Scully steals his shirts and jerseys. Her favorite becomes one of Mulder’s favorites: a real Knicks jersey that he’d gotten as a gift from his dad when he’d been home for the summer after his senior year of college. That day had been one of the only good memories he’d had with his family. The two of them had gone to a game and after watching the Knicks win his dad had bought him the jersey.   
It gave Mulder the idea to get Scully her own Knicks jersey for her upcoming birthday. On the day she smiled, put it on, and they had sex. A few days later Mulder was surprised to find his own jersey missing when he went to find it. He searched his apartment and it was nowhere to be found.   
The next night he was back at Scully’s apartment lying next to her in a post coital haze.   
Scully got up and began to head to the bathroom but stopped to pull on a shirt. Mulder did a double take when he noticed that it was his jersey she was wearing.   
“Hey! That’s my jersey!” He said in fake outrage.   
She turned to him with a shy smile and fingered the ends of the jersey, “Yeah…”   
“I was looking for it.”   
“Do you want it back?” She offered.   
Mulder quickly shook his head, “No, no! It looks Much better on you. I just figured that since you had your own now you wouldn’t need mine.”   
Scully came and leaned over the bed. The jersey was big enough on her that it hung down and he could see right down her shirt.   
“I loved my present but this one is soft and smells like you.”   
His eyes left her cleavage to see the loving smile on her face.   
Mulder kissed her sweetly, “Keep it.”


End file.
